


Gonna Be a Long Night

by SandraMG



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Gambling, M/M, WITH THEIR HEARTS, nah i kid they're morons what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMG/pseuds/SandraMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Blake have a little side bet agreement going on behind the scenes - and Adam is really sick of losing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Be a Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally written in about 15 minutes so what is quality idek  
> You guys are just gonna have to go with the betting thing - I don't know exactly how many bets have taken place or who has won what, but this is my headcanon for whenever something ridiculous happens.
> 
> As per usual, this is based on real people but not a real romantic relationship. I write the characters as they exist in my head and draw on their real interactions. Thank you for letting me play.

_It’s gonna be a long night Adam_. The words burned in his brain as he remembered the teasing, him yelling back “I hate you” over and over in hopes that they would land the same sting, but no such luck.

 

            Adam wasn’t actually mad; losing a contestant to Blake sucks, but only his competitive streak took the hit, not his ego. Behind the scenes, losing a chair turn had a much different consequence than on the show. They had been playing the same game for a few seasons now, starting with Cee Lo and Christina and now involving Shakira and Usher. Whenever a big 4 chair turn happened, the “losers” had to fork over a penance, usually cash, but also dares - like doing something during the next taping (why else would Adam have started doing the Colombian accent if not on a dare?). It kept the job interesting and fresh and fun.

 

            The trouble for Adam was that he and Blake had started side bets, just the two of them. When they both turned around for an artist and one of them won, the loser had to pay the price.

 

            When Adam got home, Blake was already there, leaning against his car door with the biggest grin on his face. Adam rolled his eyes, and, getting out of his own car, said “Please don’t make me wear the Hawaiian shirt again.”

 

            Blake laughed. “Oh give it up, I saw that thing in the closet, I know damn well you bought it off wardrobe after.”

 

            “So,” Adam said. “What is it this time?”

 

            “You’ll see.”

 

            Adam unlocked the door, and flicked on the lights inside. Blake had slowly been added bits of himself to the house, consolidating their lives in a way that only they would notice; a painting here, a knick knack there. The bedroom was a bit of a disaster area, but no one else but them ever used it anyway.

 

            “Okay well let’s see: the last times you’ve won this season I’ve had to sit on your lap at a point where they couldn’t cut it out, sit BEHIND you on your own chair,” Adam counted off on his fingers. “AND I kissed you on the cheek.”

 

            “I ASKED for lips, remember,” Blake said. “And don’t pretend that you didn’t enjoy all those things. At least you didn’t have to try and dance across the stage.”

 

            “True!” Adam laughed, wrapping his arms around Blake’s neck. “So what do you want?

 

            “You,” Blake grinned, leaning in for a kiss, one of those soft, utterly intimate kisses that always seemed to take Adam by surprise. Everything with them had started so heavy, so passionate; the transition into full-blown couple-dom had been a hard and complicated one.  Not many people knew about how their relationship had evolved from what it had been just three years ago, but every step was a mile, as far as they were concerned.

 

            “No seriously,” Adam said, breaking the kiss. “What am I gonna have to do now?”

           

            Blake pretended to think for a minute, earning him a slap on the head from Adam. Then he said, “Sing a duet with me?”

 

            “That’s up to Mark, not to me.”

 

            “I know,” Blake went on, unfazed. “Right now I mean.”

 

            “That’s all?” Adam asked, confused.

 

            “Yeah, that’s all!” Blake laughed again. “I just wanna spend a few hours together, it feels like everything’s been a bit busy lately.”

 

            Adam’s expression softened, blossoming into a grin. “You’re on cowboy! I’ll even let you pick the song.”

 

            “You’re damn right you will!” Blake said. “Hey, have you ever heard me rap Gangster’s Paradise?”

 

            “Oh for fuck sakes!”


End file.
